


Plan P... As in Plan knock over Tony and ask Hill to marry you!

by ellebanshee



Series: Coffee Shop Mishaps [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This the second part for Coffee Shop Mishaps! Where years down the road Natasha is going crazy over finding the perfect ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan P... As in Plan knock over Tony and ask Hill to marry you!

Natasha groaned at the sound of the alarm clock blaring. Which was strange because her radio didn't have music, it was a standard buzzing one. She picked up her head and saw it was her phone. She cursed when she saw who it was. Reaching over sleepily, she answered.   
  
“What's up Hill?” Natasha said sleepily, sitting herself up, rubbing her face.

“Finally you are awake! Thought I'd have to sick Tony on you.” She said, ruffling heard in the background, signaling she was doing something.

“You know he wouldn't come back alive if you do right?”

“Yeah, which is the point. He is bothering me, the damn bastard changed my ring-tones somehow.” Maria replied, venom in her voice.

“A person with two masters can't figure out how to change them back? Should I worry on your mental health?” Natasha smirked at her own joke as getting up, making her way toward the kitchen. Maria was away on a business trip with Tony in California.

“You wish, my mental health is just fine. Mostly. I am on the verge of killing him though.” Maria said, more noises could be heard. “Are you working out there Mar?” A laugh could be heard on the other side of the phone before a “Maybe...” was replied. “God damn, what time is it there?!” “Six fourteen, I made sure to call at a good time for you.”

Natasha laughed at her girlfriend, of course she would be up at this time in the morning to exercise. The brunette was always like that.

“I miss you.” Natasha said without thinking, then bit her lip after she said it.

“I miss you too Nat. I should be home within the next couple days if the deal goes perfect. How's Liho?”

Natasha looked over at the chair usually Maria usually sat in the mornings and saw the old cat laying on it asleep. “She's laying on your chair in the kitchen.”

“I miss that fur ball too, is she taking her medicine?” Maria asked, being grunting.

“Yes, I saw her myself, took off the cap and downed it with water.” It was silent on the brunette's end.

“Smartass.”

_----------

“Would you just pick one already!” Clint sighed as watching Natasha look through rings. This has been the fourth store they had been in today.

“It has to be perfect!” Natasha yelled back as looking in the case.

“Why don't you have Tony make you one?” Clint said as leaning back against the glass.

“You know he can't keep a damn secret worth his life.” Natasha said with a sigh as straightening up. “I don't see anything that she'd like.

“Why don't you just ask Sharon? She's been friends with her for years.” Clint said as they walked out towards the car.

“You don't think I already thought of that? She was the first person I went to. Her response was and I quote, 'I want nothing to do with this, because Maria can tell when I am hiding something.' Then she ran off yelling she was sorry.” Natasha responded as flicking her blinker on to turn into traffic.

“Well sounds like you are up shit's creek without a paddle huh?” Clint said as looking at her.

“Looks like it.” Natasha said as groaning.

_-----------

Natasha beamed at the sight of the ring in-front of her. It was beautiful, the way the diamond was set on the band, it was simple, but it screamed Maria so damn much. Natasha smiled as closing the box and putting it in her jacket pocket. Getting out of the car and walking into the airport to pick up her girlfriend.

The brunette smiled when she saw the redhead, sign on hand that said “Dictator” on it. Maria shook her head as laughing and making her way over towards the shorter girl. Natasha was bouncing on her feet with a smile on her face. She practically jumped into Maria's arms when the brunette was in front of her, breathing in her scent and sighing happily.

Maria held the redhead close before pulling apart and kissing her briefly.

“Let's go home.” Maria said, Natasha only nodded and guided them out of the airport and towards the car quickly. They had a week of catching up to do.

_------

Natasha nuzzled into Maria's shoulder as they cuddled on the bed. Hours after they made it home and made up for the love making they had missed. Maria laughed at Natasha's childlike antics. Natasha was always like this after they had sex, not that she was complaining or anything, it showed the venerable side of her only she got to see.

Natasha smiled up at brunette happily. Maria returned the smile as running her fingers down the red head's back.

“Mmm, we have to head to the cafe soon to meet up with everyone else.” Maria said as stretching her back, moving Natasha with her as she did. 

“Do we have to?” Natasha said as cuddling in more against the brunette.

“Yes, we do now get up so we can shower and get ready.” Maria laughed as standing up, pulling the red head with her.

The smaller woman groaned as being lead towards the backroom. “You better make this shower worth it!”

Maria rolled her eyes as pulling her into the bathroom. “I might, if you behave.”

_ ------

Natasha and Maria showed up to the coffee shop a half hour late thanks to Natasha' over feeling hands in the shower. Maria liked to be on time for things, Natasha was... Natasha was Natasha and to this day she does what she wants to do.

Everyone turned and looked at them when they came in. Clint and Tony both having the same know it all smirk.

“You guys have fun?” Tony asked as leaning back in his chair.

“Shut up Stark!” Natasha said as rolling her eyes and finding her seat next to Clint and Bobbi. Bobbi was Clint's girlfriend, she was this amazing blonde that could kill you in a second if you pissed her off. Natasha was happy to have her there. Maria sat between Natasha and Pepper. Pepper was Tony's girlfriend. She was smart, a redhead and had Tony wrapped around her finger so tight it was funny.

“Oh come on! We all know why you are late! Just admit it!” Tony pestered on again as leaning forward.

“Now where would the fun in that be?” Natasha questioned as smirking her signature smirk.

“You are no fun Romanoff!” He yelled as turning his attention to Pepper.

Natasha smiled as standing up and making her way towards the counter. She smiled as she felt the ring in her leather jacket. After ordering their drinks the redhead made her way back towards the group. She smiled at Clint as he nodded at her. Placing his foot on Tony's seat and pushing backwards the man yelped as the back of his chair bumped into Natasha making her fall off balance and fall to the floor. Spilling their drinks as she did.

Maria jumped out of her seat and ran to her side to help her. Grabbing napkins to clean up the mess on the floor. When the mess was half way cleaned up Maria turned again to grab more napkins, but when she turned around again she saw Natasha kneeling on one knee with the box in her hand. Maria looked at her questionably as clenching the napkins.

“Nat....” Maria started as looking at the smaller woman.

“Maria, will you marry me?” Natasha asked, nervous as all can be. It was silent for a moment in the cafe as everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer.

“Yes....” The brunette said as starring at the ring. Natasha smiled big as rushing to take the ring out of the box on placing it gracefully onto Maria's finger. Maria grabbed Natasha's face quickly, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Cheers falling behind them as they got caught up in their happy moment. Maria pulled away first leaving the redhead breathless.

“Did you plan this?” Maria asked as starring at her.

“Plan what?” Natasha questioned as smiling.

“The whole drop the coffee thing!” She asked, slowly pulling away.

“Well it is how we met right?” Natasha said with a laugh. Maria laughed along as pulling them both up.

“It is, isn't it?” Maria questioned with a smirk.

“Mmhm... Don't worry, I don't plan on getting married in a cafe.”

“Thank god, that would of taken it too far!” Maria laughed as pulling Natasha close so they both share a seat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would write a second for this and here it is! I had this written forever ago and finally finished the last 400 some words tonight so here it is! Let me know how it is!


End file.
